Going Public
by appleridge
Summary: Kyle & Oliver Have A Late Night Dinner Date


Oliver & Kyle Have Dinner At The Cafe

Kyle was sitting at the cafe waiting on Oliver. It was close to ten at night. Both guys had just gotten off their respective jobs. Kyle took a table in the center of the cafe. Oliver walked in five minutes later. Kyle got up to greet Oliver with a hug but Oliver suprised Kyle by kissing him full on the mouth. When they parted, Oliver looked at Kyle who looked stunned.

Oliver: Something wrong?  
Kyle: You kissed me  
Oliver: I remember It just happened. Was It that bad?  
Kyle: No, Its just there are people hereand you kissed me. You never would have done that in college.  
Oliver: This is not college. Im beyond that and I dont care who sees  
Kyle smiled  
Kyle: Im really liking this new assertive Oliver. You taking charge its kinda HOT  
Oliver: Really (blushing) thanks. Im just not gonna deny what or who I want anymore and I Love & want you Kyle  
Kyle; I love & want you too Oliver  
Cris: You too are gonna give me diabetes  
Kyle & Oliver laugh  
Cris: Im serious its like you guys never see each other  
Oliver: We hardly do. Thats why were here at 10pm having dinner. Its the only time we have to spend together  
Cris: Okay I get it. What would you guys like to eat?

Kyle & Oliver both ordered burgers and salads. Oliver of course asked for Thousand Island dressing. Kyle laughed as usual and Oliver smirked back. Cris brought the food. Then Oliver noticed that John & Marty entered. The duo walked over to Kyle & Oliver

John: Having a late night date, Fish  
Oliver: Yes we both just got off our jobs. Marty have you met my boyfriend, Kyle Lewis?  
Marty: No I have not, Marty saybrooke, nice to meet you, Kyle  
Kyle: You too Marty  
Marty: I knew your sister Rebecca  
Kyle: I know look Im sorry what about what happened with the KAD killings. I did not know she was involved.  
Marty: Thats not your problem  
Kyle: I know but I did know your garnddaughter was alive & didnt say anything  
Marty: That is true but its the past now everything is worked out and you & Fish look happy.  
Kyle: We are  
Oliver: Marty John told me you talked to my dad about me coming out & I wanted to thank you for trying to get him to see my side of things  
Marty: No problem. How is that going if you don't mind me asking?  
Oliver: Its non-exisent. Besides saying goodbye to me before they left for home, I havent talked to my folks since then.  
Marty: Well I wish I could say itll get better but im not sure, just hang in there, Okay?  
Oliver: Will do

A waitress brought over John & Marty's take-out order and they left the diner. Kyle & Oliver went back to eating. Todd Manning then approached their table

Todd: There is Llanview's favorite gay couple. I have a proposition for you two.  
Kyle & Oliver looked puzzled  
Oliver: Look Im a cop & Kyle's trying to get his life  
Todd: its nothing illegal. The Sun's readers want to know what you two have been up to  
Kyle: They want an interview?  
Oliver: Why?  
Todd: You touched the heartstrings & this town cares about you  
Kyle & Oliver laugh as they seriously are not buying what Todd is trying to sell them  
Okay fine, we lost some subscriptions & your love was a hot story last month. Just trying to capitalize on it. Look Ill leave my card. Call me with your decision.

With that Todd was gone. Kyle & Oliver burst out laughing at what just transpired. Just then Brody & Jessica walked in. Oliver waved them over.

Oliver: Kyle I want you to meet my new partner on the force, Brody Lovett  
Kyle: Nice to meet you Brody  
Brody: You Too Kyle. This is my girlfriend Jessica.  
Jessica: Oh I already met Kyle  
Oliver: You did  
Kyle: Well I did blackmail Natalie  
Oliver: Of Course  
Jessica Laughs  
Jessica; Actually It has to do with Natalie but not that  
Oliver: Oh how so?  
Jessica: Well I met Kyle at Natalie's bachelorette party  
Oliver Looks at Kyle  
Oliver: You were at Natalie's party?  
Kyle slouches in his seat  
Brody: Did you crash it  
Jessica laughs  
Jessica: Yes Kyle did as the entertainment  
Brody & Oliver stare at Kyle who cant speak  
Brody : Well Jess it looks like these guys need to talk. Lets get our own table

Oliver is looking at Kyle. Kyle wants to leave but when the waitress approaches Oliver orders a sundae with two spoons. The waitress brings it. Then Oliver speaks

Oliver: So entertainment huh?  
Kyle gives in  
Kyle: Okay I went there because I was blackmailing Natalie. I wanted that money. I paid off this stripper and took to the stage. I did it mainly to get Natalie to give me the money but it didnt work then you arrested me that night. I dont like to remember that night for other reasons too.  
Oliver: Because Rebecca died?  
Kyle: That was big but also because I disappointed myself & you that night. I couldnt turn to you & I wanted to so badly but you were cold.  
Oliver: I know and im sorry. I was so pissed at you Kyle. This was so much bigger than selling tests in college. I was so afraid you never would get out of this one.  
Kyle: You didnt seem to care abnd I understand why  
Oliver: But I did. when I heard about Rebecca, honestly I just wanted to hold you. I wanted to go to your cell and be with you & hold you tight but because of me being a coward i couldnt.  
Kyle smiles  
Kyle: But the fact that you wanted to means so much to me  
Oliver takes Kyle's hand. they smile  
Oliver: So what happened to that strippers outfit?  
Kyle: Its in my closet  
Oliver: Oh what did you wear?  
Kyle: A Cowboy getup  
Oliver gets lost in thought  
Oliver: You remember the routine?  
Kyle laughs  
Kyle: You want me to strip for you?  
Oliver: It would be fun, If you dont mind?  
Kyle smiles  
Kyle: I could be persauded  
Oliver Kisses Kyle  
Kyle: Thats a start

Kyle & Oliver finish their desert pay & leave the diner. As they begin to walk Oliver takes Kyle's hand in his. Kyle looks and smiles at Oliver

Kyle: I made a decision about the request you made earlier  
Oliver: Oh yeah and?  
Kyle kisses Oliver  
Kyle: Your on.


End file.
